Can I Find Love After Heartbreak
by CrazyEeveelutionLover909
Summary: Dawn has had a terrible love experience with her old ex. She meets up with Gary who has just let go of his girlfriend. Will they be able to love again. Cavaliershipping Anti-Oldrivalshipping and Anti-Ikarishipping DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Meeting again

Dawn waved goodbye to Ash and Brock as they head of to Pallet Town "Oh i'll miss them..." Dawn sighed sadly as the boat departed " Me too." a voice replied "Ah Gary!?" Dawn yelped and jumped 3 feet in the air Gary just chuckled "I thought you were back in pallet." Dawn said "Yea well I was working on that nature preserve thing while working on poems." Gary addressed Dawn was surprised at this, "Wait you said at least a 1,000 times you were not a poet!" Gary shifted a paper into Dawns hand and walked away with his hands in his pocket. Dawn read the not out loud,"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Dawn I think you're pretty you should too," Dawn was teary eyed "GARY, WAIT!" Gary stopped at this "What-" he called back but he was stopped by Dawn hugging him "Thank you Gary." she started crying in thanks. "Hey lets go to that cafe over there." Gary suggested.

Thank you for reading this incredibly lame chapter but I had an idea but it was lame more coming soon.

-CrazyEevveelutionLover909


	2. Cafe of Long Songs and Ex-BF and Ex-GF

Dawn's POV

I'm sitting across from Gary and I'm so nervous because heck he is famous and I'm practically a nobody. A song is coming on and I think about the lyrics playing.

According to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right  
According to you  
I'm difficult  
Hard to please  
Forever changing my mind  
I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time  
Even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you

Wow this song really reminded myself of my old boyfriend who used to love me then his best friend left and he turned into a smoking and alcoholic boyfriend who abused me. He always thought I was a difficult girlfriend and I was a mess in a dress and I never would show up on time cause I had to do my hair so most of this song fit.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful  
Incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny  
Irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not

Well the chorus is not really my life like the verse but hey maybe things will turn around. I think Gary was talking about his ex-girlfriend Leaf Green and how mad she got when he would talk to girls without her there. Wow that sounds a lot like my ex, but I think my ex would hurt me instead of just yell.

According to you  
According to you  
I'm boring  
I'm moody  
And you can't take me any place  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you

Well the verse is once again true. He **NEVER** laughed at my jokes 'cause he thought they were "lame" and he thought I was boring because i watched romance movies and not horror movies but to be honest I hate many things like: Horror movies, Thunder, Death, Jump scares, kidnappers just to name a few anyways He always said I had a terrible attention span and maybe I do but to be honest who hates waiting for their boyfriend when they are going for a date and I mean he should be thankful he doesn't have to wait for me.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful  
Incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny  
Irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not

Man, I wish that I could a boyfriend who was more like the guy in the song but sadly i don't have one. Maybe one day. I'm glad I'm with Gary 'cause he is making me forget the terrible things my BF did.

According to you  
I need to feel appreciated  
Like I'm not hated, oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide  
But according to me  
You're stupid  
You're useless  
You can't do anything right  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
Babe I'll tell you what you got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to to you  
I'm stupid  
I'm useless  
I can't do anything right

Thank god the song is over it just gave me terrible images of my ex.

Thank you for reading R&R thanks again

-CrazyEeveelutionLover909


	3. Revealing the Ex Boyfriend

Gary and I are in the park when he brings up a topic I hoped wouldn't come up. "Hey do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because..."  
"Because why."  
"I just don't."  
"Let me rephrase that question. Did you ever have a boyfriend?"  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"A jerk who can't treat his girlfriend like a girlfriend."  
"Wow. That sounds like an old friend of mine please describe you ex."  
"Well he had Purple hair and a best friend named Zoey and a brother named Reggi."  
"Whoa, you just described my old friend Paul Shinji"  
"Wow, but I do have a question."  
"What?"  
"Do you have a girlfriend since you broke up with Leaf."  
"No, I'm not sure i will be looking anytime soon."  
"Yea, I don't know how long it will be until I love again since Paul really scared my love life"  
"We should go where do you live I'll walk you home."  
"Thanks for the offer but I don't actually have a house since I lived with Paul and we broke up yesterday." Luna felt a little embarrassed that she had no home and that Gary had just offered her to go home. "Well my grandad always has spare rooms in the lab you could probably stay there is you like." Gary offered Luna was hesitant because the offer had pros and cons. Pros: she would have somewhere to stay for a little bit. Cons: She would feel really guilty and feel like she was having a pity party. "I don't know I think I'll just find a Pokemon Center to stay in for a while." I try and reason but Gary wasn't having it and I finally gave in.

Thanks for reading R&R

-CrazyEeveelutionLover


End file.
